Twin hearts
by vade
Summary: It's about a typical boy girl relationship who made promises when they are young and technically they were married to each other


_Twin Hearts_

_The love story of Kana and Travis_

_Chapter1: The beginning _

_It was late afternoon of spring the weather was fine I was a 10yr. Old boy my name is Travis Shinohara I study at the Shinohara Academy yes it is my family's school I was popular in our school not because it is our family owns it but it is because I always brings home glory to my school every competition I attended at but despite of that glory and fame I achieve my heart always feel's lonely because my parent's didn't give me their time but I'm not a rebellious person and beside of that there is something missing here in the deepest part of my heart what could it be? _

"_Travis" Cole said Cole is my friend "what is it?" I replied "our principal wants to see you" Cole replied "ok I will go" I replied so I walk toward the hallway to the office of our principal and when I arrive at the door of principals office I knock at the door "come in" our principal said so I enter and when I was inside the principal ask me to seat down but I do not seat "Travis we will send you to a competition again that will be on next month " the principal said "I don't want to go" I replied "but why Travis?" the principal asked "because I will go to my grandparents next month" I replied "is that so, well we will send Cole instead you can go now " the principal said "thank you sir" I replied as I was walking along the hallway I pass by the library and I saw a book in the floor I picked it up and I read the title the title of the book is "Twin Hearts" "what kind of book this is it is not related to the real life " I said to my self and when I opened it there was a slogan the slogan was "Everyman has a heart and it has a twin heart you must find it…" I didn't continue to read the slogan because the heart of man doesn't have a twin and if it has a twin it will be abnormal so I returned the book to the shelf as I walk the hallway the word's in the that slogan still runs into my mind I didn't understand why but it keeps on and on and on and I didn't notice that I was in front door of our house thinking of it and when I was lying in my bed the word keeps running in my mind I think it hit the missing part of my heart and then I decided to go to grandma's and grandpa's house next morning and when the morning sun heat's up I was on my way to my grandparents house in the country of **Pendragon**_

_And when I arrive my grandparents welcome me "how's my grandson?" grandpa said "I was ok grandpa thanks" I replied "but how come you look so bothered?" grandma said "maybe you are tired of the trip let's go inside and let's have a cup of tea" grandpa said and we enter inside grandma and grandpa's house but the word from the slogan keep's on going in my head as we sat down and drink tea at the living room "grandpa?" I said "what is it my son?" grandpa said "does the heart of man has a twin?" I asked grandpa "why yes my son" grandpa replied "why that can be" I replied in a bit of a shock "do you want to now what It is?" grandpa asked "yes please grandpa tell me" a curiously replied "the heart of a man has a twin you cant see it physically but you can feel it when you found the one who has it twin" grandpa said "did you find the twin of your heart grand pa?" I curiously asked "why yes of course" grandpa said "who is it grandpa?" I replied "why that is your grandma" grandpa replied "so it means that…" I said silently "yes my grandson the twin of my heart is the heart of your grandma" grandpa said "grandpa did you search you twin heart?" I asked grandpa "yes my son but sometimes your twin heart will come looking for you but it is much better if you find your twin heart" grandpa said and on that night while I was lying in the bed I was thinking what grandpa said to me lately "I must find my twin heart but what is the connection of that in my problem my problem is lot more deeper than finding m twin heart" I said to my self I took a deep breath and went to sleep on the next morning I decided to walk around the back yard of the house and when I was walking near the river….._

_Chapter 2:My twin heart_

_I saw a young lady she was about my age and her mother they are washing their dirty clothes or in other word she is doing laundry she has a brown hair, a emerald green eyes and she has a porcelain white skin and she also wears a eyeglasses. I'm Kana Yamazaki I'm a 10 yr. Old girl I live together with my mother and father we live in a typical house doing typical day to day activities "Kana can you pass brush your father's pants are stained with oil" Erika said, Erika Yamazaki was the mother of Kana Yamazaki "yes mother" Kana replied "Erika" Jiru said Jiru Yamazaki the father of Kana "what is it dear?" Erika replied "where are my pants?" Jiru asked "all of your pants was here in the laundry perhaps you should wear a short pants for now" Erika replied "ok" Jiru replied after a few hours passed Kana and her mother Erika finished their laundry as they walk towards their house "mother can I ask you something?" Kana asked "what is it my dear?" Erika replied "mother do you believe that every man has a twin heart?" Kana asked "why yes my dear that why I met your father" Erika replied "really mother?" Kana asked "yes Kana, why did you ask?" Erika asked "nothing mother" Kana replied "you know when you find you twin heart you cant explain your feeling" Erika said "really mother?" Kana asked "yes Kana that's what I feel when I met you father my heart beats faster and faster that's almost coming out of my chest" Erika said "mother can I find my twin heart?" Kana asked "why yes of course my dear every body is destined to meet their twin heart" Erika said "but how come that there are people who didn't find their twin heart?" Kana asked "that's because they didn't try to find their twin heart or maybe their twin heart died" Erika said "ok mother thanks" Kana said "your welcome my dear" Erika replied I tell to my self can I really find my twin heart what if my heart is dead or I cant find him? I keep on thinking and I didn't notice that I was left behind of my mother as I continue to walk I didn't notice that there is a branch of a tree lower enough for me to bump into it and then I bumped into it I lost was fainted when I bump into that branch when suddenly I here a voice a voice of a guy who is try to wake me up but I don't know what is happening to me I cant wake up when suddenly I feel being carried into his arms then after a few steps I he laid me down into the ground and I can hear the flow of the river then suddenly I feel there's something cold into my forehead then he left and after he left I woke up at find a handkerchief into my forehead I turn my head left and right to find him but unfortunately I did not find him and then I saw in the handkerchief a name embroidered into it the name was Travis "so his name is Travis but where can I find him on top of that where can I find him does he life around here? But I must find him to thank him for taking care of me when I bumped into that branch" I asked to my self when suddenly my heartbeat goes fast when I mention his name into my mind "why I feel this strange although I didn't saw him but still I feel something that makes my heart very happy could it be…? Maybe yes, maybe no" I asked to my self, so I run to go home as fast as I can to wash his handkerchief and at last I finished washing it I must wait to dry before I return it to him and that late afternoon "mother I will go outside for a while" I asked "it's dangerous for a girl at your age to go out at this present time" Erika said "but mother" I replied "you can go tomorrow but for now you must stay here" Erika said "ok mother" I replied "I'm home" Jiru said "welcome home father" I said "thank you Kana" Jiru said "how's your day dear?" Erika said "its ok as usual. What's for dinner?" Jiru asked "its beef stew" I said "well what are we waiting for let's eat" Jiru said after dinner I go up to my room and lay down to my bed and his name keeps on going on and on and on meanwhile in the house of the grandparents of Travis "grandpa, grandma I'll go up to my room now" Travis said "ok son rest well" grandpa said "thanks grandpa" Travis said and when Travis is in his room he lay down to his bed and cant stop thinking the girl he met this morning and that is Kana and he feels also what Kana feels and until both of them fell asleep _

_Chapter 3: Our hearts met and we will say good bye… soon_

_The next morning "mother I will have a walk for a while" Kana said "ok dear you just be careful when crossing streets ok?" Erika said "ok mother" Kana said and Kana leave their house to find the person who helped her yesterday but again she didn't notice again the branch of the tree where she bumped into yesterday so technically she bumped on it again but she didn't faint again she just rub her fore head and as she walk by the street she ask the people one by one if they know a guy named Travis but unfortunately no one knows a guy named Travis and she sat by the lake thinking who is Travis "is he a old friend on my mind?" Kana said to her self then a old lady came by and she ask the old lady if she knows a guy named Travis "bachan" Kana said (bachan means grandma) "yes what is it young lady?" the old lady said "do you know who owns this handkerchief?" Kana asked "can I take a look?" the old lady said "here" Kana replied the old lady take a good look at the handkerchief "I know who owns this" the old lady said "really bachan?" Kana replied "why yes of course he is my grandson Travis Shinohara" the old lady said "really can you tell me where to find him bachan?" Kana said "he in the dragon lake" the old lady said "thanks bachan I'll better get going now" Kana said "where are you going young lady?" the old lady said "to the dragon lake I'll return his handkerchief" Kana said "very well then" old lady said quickly as she can she run towards the dragon lake the lake was in the outskirts of the town and when reach the lake she saw a guy about her age sitting under the big cherry blossom tree she approach him "are you Travis Shinohara?" Kana said "yes I'm Travis Shinohara why?" Travis said "I'm Kana Yamazaki the girl whom you helped yesterday do you remember?" Kana said "oh…yes I remember the girl who is stupid enough to bumped into the branch of a tree" Travis said "I'm not stupid! I was thinking of something so I didn't notice the branch that all" Kana replied "just joking why don't you sit down" Travis said "ok" Kana said do Kana sat near by Travis "thanks for helping me yesterday" Kana said "oh. That's nothing I saw you past out so I help you" Travis said "say Travis do you have friends?" Kana said "I have only one" Travis said "how come?' Kana said "oh…I don't know" Travis said "you know you are lucky that you have a friend" Kana said with a sad voice "why don't you have any friend?" Travis said Kana shake her sad meaning no "ok then let's be friends" Travis replied "really?" Kana said with an excited voice "yes, friends?" Travis said "friends" Kana said the two of them play together each day in the lake the summer time has come Travis was summoned by his father to a convention to announce that he is the heir of their family technically he will leave Kana behind and he will be studying at a renowned business school and he will study there for five long years the next morning Travis arrived at the lake and there she is sitting under the cherry blossom tree where they met "Kana" Travis said "yes Travis?" Kana said "I have to tell you something" Travis said with tears in his eyes "Travis why are you crying?" Kana said "I…I…I have to leave you Kana" Travis said while wiping of the tears "why Travis?" Kana said the tears are almost coming out from the eyes of Kana "my father summoned me into a convention and after that I will study their for five years" Travis said "Travis will you promise me something?" Kana said "what is it Kana?" Travis said "that you will never forget me" Kana said "yes I promise and when I comeback we will be together again and I will never leave you side" Travis said Kana blushed on what Travis said "Travis take this with you" Kana said "what's that Kana?" Travis said "it's my grandmother's pendant and it looks like a key" Kana said Travis accepted the pendant what Kana give him to Travis for him not to forget Kana and his promise the next morning Travis took a flight to the city of **Aretha **where the convention will takes place and where Travis will study for five years _

_Chapter 4: The loneliness of the heart, who is my twin heart _

_As the plane comes closer and closer to the city if **Aretha** my feels loneliness grows bigger and bigger but I must do what my father wants and at last I arrived at the Aretha airport where my father's driver is waiting for my arrival "how's the flight young master Travis?" Hans said "it's quite ok thanks Hans" I replied "your father is waiting for you in his office shall we go there first young master?" Hans said "yes take me to my father Hans" Travis said as soon as I arrive the convention starts then my father summoned me to sit beside him "attention ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you my son Travis Shinohara" Eichi Shinohara said I sand up and every one give me a warm applause "I would like to thank everyone for coming to this convention my father had organize" I said "ladies and gentlemen my son Travis Shinohara will be my heir when I retire he will be the next CEO and president of the company Shinohara heavy industries" Eichi said every one applaud on what my father said the convention end at almost past midnight the next week I started to go to school I dedicate my self into my study but I did not forgot my promise to Kana that I will return to her as soon as I finished my studies hear in Aretha Academy many girls tried to be my friends and some even would like give their self to me but I know that they want a reputation because I became a top notcher in our school and as swift as a breeze in summer time the five long years was finally ended within that five years in the academy many things happened I have more friends but I'm lonely without Kana in my side but why I'm feeling so lonely without her on my side why? . Could it be? Maybe but one thing's for sure I'm lonely without her despite of I have many friends here? Well maybe I have to look forward because I'm coming home to Kana the long wait is over Kana I'm coming home to you and one time when I was walking on the city streets I saw an old woman she is a fortune teller she told me that I have found my twin heart I stop for a while and think who is my twin heart when suddenly the face of Kana appeared on my mind so my thought is correct Kana is my twin heart that's why I'm feeling so lonely without her and happy when I'm with her and it's clear now to me what is my true feeling for Kana and it is also clear to me now why I cry when I left Kana behind meanwhile "Kana" Erika said "what is it mother?" Kana said "I would you to meet Taro Ryoshida your fiancée" Erika said "What mother he is my Fiancée!" Kana said "yes dear" Erika said "I don't love him I will not marry him!" Kana said "he will help us to be rich Kana" Erika said "is that what you want to sacrifice your daughter's happiness for your ambition to be rich? I will keep my promise to Travis that I will wait for him, I will wait for him until he comes back" Kana said and she run out of the door and she went to dragons lake "I feel so lonely without you Travis but how come I feel so lonely without you could it be, could it be that you are my twin heart?" Kana said to her self "young lady you had found your twin heart" the old lady said it was the old lady that told Travis is that Kana is his twin heart "really?" Kana said "close your eyes and the first person that comes out of your mind he is your twin heart" the old lady said Kana closed her eyes and she look deeply inside her self and the first person that comes out is Travis she quickly open her eyes and the old lady was gone like a bubble she didn't feel that the old lady was gone or even come "Travis is my twin heart that's why I feel so lonely without him on my side Travis when will you return" Kana said to her self while looking at the night sky filled with stars but she didn't know that the plane where Travis is landed in the **Pendragon **national airport Travis took a taxi to take him to the Dragon's lake but when they are near one of the tire of taxi has exploded and they had a flat tire he pay the taxi driver and he run as fast as he could to reach the dragon's lake entrance and when he is the entrance he stumbled down and got up quickly as he can to get on his feet and run towards the cherry blossom tree and there she was sitting under the cherry blossom tree "pls. Travis come back" Kana said "I'm back Kana" Travis said she look back and saw me and she rushed to me I also sun towards her with an open arms and when we are near to each other she jumped into and I embrace her with my tightest embrace I can give to her we sat down while embracing each other under the peaceful rays of the moon_

_Chapter 5: Like the moon in the sky I will never leave your side _

_As we sat under the peaceful rays of the moon "Kana" I said "what is it Travis" Kana said "I-I-I love you more than a friend" I said "so am I Travis I love you more than a friend" Kana said "really?" I said she blushed and she nod her head meaning yes "Travis will you promise never leave me again?" Kana said "Like the moon in the sky I will never leave your side" I replied "promise?" Kana said "promise" I said she tighten her embrace "Kana" I said "what is it Travis?" Kana said "when the time right time has come I will marry you" I said Kana blushed when I say that she is not expecting to say those words "why wait for the right time you can marry me anytime" Kana said "really?" I said "yes Travis" Kana replied "Kana how come you look so worried when I told you that I will marry you?" I said "because my parents wants me to marry Taro Ryoshida" Kana replied "don't worry I will protect you he will not marry you no matter what" I said "really Travis" Kana said "yes Kana I will protect my twin heart no matter what" I said " thank you" Kana replied I release my arms on Kana and so was she I saw my mother's engagement ring on my finger she gave me this before she die she told me to give this to my twin heart I kneel down "Kana will you marry me?" I said Kana blushed "I will Travis" Kana said I place the engagement ring on the left ring finger of Kana "Travis I'm so happy" Kana said "so am I Kana" I replied Kana and I went to my grandparents house "grandpa, grandma this is Kana Yamazaki my fiancée, Kana my grandparents" I said "nice to meet you grandpa and nice to see you again bachan" Kana said "so are we child" grandpa said "when do you plan to be married?" grandma said " as soon as possible grandma" I said "ok let's talk about this tomorrow it's getting late" grandpa said Kana sleep on the room where I sleep and I sleep at the living room the next morning "bachan where's Travis?" Kana said "I'm sorry my dear I don't know where he is" grandma said then suddenly "good morning dear" Travis said "oh there you are where have you been?" Kana said "I went to the church and I told father Lance that we are getting married and I told him that we need to be married as soon as possible but…" Travis said "but what Travis?" grandpa said "but we are still minors we need our parents consent about this" Travis said "I don't know about my family" Kana said "so am I" Travis said "I know why don't we go to your parents Kana" grandma said "for what bachan?" Kana said "to talk to them about your wedding" grandma said "that's a great idea grandma" Travis said so they went to Kana's House to talk to her parents but when they talk about it "I wont allow it!" Jiru said "they are too young to be married" Erika added " but mother you want me to marry the guy that I don't love" Kana replied "it's different Kana you will marry her because of money our family is down and we have tons of people to pay so we need his money to pay them" Jiru said "but is that what a good parent wants for their one and only daughter to marry the man whom she doesn't love?" Travis ask "no but she will learn to love him as time goes by" Erika said "what kind of parents are you, you are sacrificing you daughter's happiness for that reason!" grandma said "and you raise me up believing that one day that my twin heart will come for me and now you want me to marry the guy whom is not my twin heart" Kana added "you will marry him whether you like it or not!" Jiru replied "no I wont!" Kana replied "ok that's it I cant take it any more! Kana you should take a rest now it would be dangerous for the two of you to be stressed out" Travis said "what do you mean?" Kana whispered to Travis "I'm making a story that you are pregnant" Travis whispered to Kana "is that so?" Kana replied "what do you mean the both of them?" Jiru said "father, mother I'm pregnant and the child's father is Travis" Kana replied "you are making a scene eh Travis you are like your father" grandma said to her self "what! That cant be!" Erika said "so are you willing to give us your blessing and consent so me and Travis can now be married? Kana asked after Kana said those words a deep silence broke and no one is making a noise you can only hear the song's of the birds out side the windows of the house…_

_Chapter 6: The false pregnancy_

"_Kana, Travis let us think this for one week" Erika said then Travis together with his grandparents and Kana left the house while they are walking "why did you say those things?" Kana said "which one?" Travis replied "the I'm pregnant thing" Kana asked "I only say that for them to think to lets us marry each other or not" Travis answered "but they will get suspicious when they didn't notice that my tummy will not grow bigger as time pass by" Kana said "oh… yeah I didn't think of that I'm so sorry Kana" Travis replied "that's ok but I need to be pregnant as soon as possible as far as I know about my parents they want to know if what are you saying are true or not" Kana said Travis took a deep breath "Kana will you spend the night with me?" Travis said "if that's the way for us to be married I'll spend the night with you" Kana replied "Kana, Travis" grandpa said "what is it grandpa?" Travis replied "the two of you better to take the special room in the house" grandpa said "what special room grandpa?" Travis replied "it is were we create you're father it's on the backyard is a little shack" grandpa said "how come I didn't find it when I go there?" Travis said "that's because it is special" grand pa said meanwhile "our daughter is pregnant" Jiru said "I don't believe what Travis said" Erika said "what do you mean?" Jiru said "that's because… I don't know we will know the truth after one week we will give Kana a pregnancy test kit to know if she is really pregnant or not" Erika said 'you're a genius why I didn't think of that lately" Jiru said "when we prove that Kana is not pregnant we will not allow them to marry each other" Erika said meanwhile "Travis" Kana said "what is it my dear?" Travis said "I don't know if our plan will work" Kana said "ok when is your last menstrual period?" Travis said "last Monday why?" Kana asked "because after your menstrual period you will be fertile for ten days and it is Friday so technically…" Travis said "I'm fertile but what's the connection of that to my question?" Kana asked "because when we mate and you are fertile the success rate of you to be pregnant is…" Travis said "is what Travis?" Kan asked "one hundred percent!" Travis said "so our plan will work right?" Kana asked "right but are you sure about your decision to mate with me tonight?" Travis said "yes I'm very sure about my decision to mate with you tonight I will do practically any thing for our love to survive against all odds" Kana replied "so am I" Travis said and that night they do what's on their plan Travis and Kana mate on the room what grandpa said the next morning "good morning Travis" grandpa said "good morning grandpa" Travis replied "how's the night?" grandpa said "I feel so happy I feel… I cant explain what I feel grandpa" Travis said "I know my son it's the same feeling I felt when my first time" grandpa said "Travis where is Kana?" grandma ask "oh… she's still asleep because she is very tired" Travis said "I should go to her" grandma said "ok grandma" Travis replied grandma went to the room where Kana is meanwhile in Aretha grandpa sent a message to the father of Travis and at last it was received by his father's secretary "sir" Yoko said "what is it Yoko?" Eichi said "it's a letter from your father sir" Yoko said "what does it say?" Eichi replied "it's about your son young master Travis and her fiancée Kana they will be married as soon as the parents of Kana give their permission and so you are sir" Yoko said "so my son Travis are going to be married eh… but he is only fifteen what do you think Yoko should I give my consent to them?" Eichi asked "but you are the father of young master Travis why do you ask me sir?" Yoko replied "because in situations like this a mother always knows what is best" Eichi said "I think sir you must go to **Pendragon **to talk to your son sir and also to your soon to be daughter in law" Yoko replied "that's a great Idea Yoko ok book me a flight I want to go to **Pendragon** as soon as possible" Eichi said "right away sir" Yoko said Yoko quickly book Eichi the fastest flight to **Pendragon** and that afternoon he arrived at his parent's house where Travis and Kana where "dad why are you here?" Travis said "I'm here to talk to you and to your soon to be wife I want to know her" Eichi replied Travis escort his dad where Kana is she is still in the room where they mate "I'm Eichi Shinohara I'm your fiancées father" Eichi said "I'm Kana Yamazaki sir I'm pleased to meet you" Kana replied Kana is still on the bed because her body cannot recover instantly from what happen between her and Travis last night her body was still adjusting. _

_Chapter 7: Our future lies in your hands… dad_

"_Kana" Eichi said "what is it Mr. Eichi?" Kana replied " please call me dad" Eichi said "ok but as long as me and Travis wasn't married yet I cannot call you dad" Kana said "why?" Eichi said "because my parents didn't give their consent about our wedding" Kana said "but the wedding day for the parents of their child is the most happiest moment for them how come they didn't give their consent?" Eichi said "because they want me to marry a guy whom I didn't love even a bit" Kana replied "why?" Eichi asked "because our family is down the only thing my parents can do is to borrow some money to a rich family so my family can survive but my parents cant pay the dept we have on that family so the only way so that we can pay them is that guy and I will got to be married" Kana said "so they took you as a collateral" Eichi replied "the only way Travis and I to be married is I got to be pregnant because when Travis and I went to our house to tell them that we want to be married they disagree then when the conversation got hot Travis make a scene that I'm pregnant which is not true but he must make me pregnant anyway because as long as I know my parent's always wants to know the truth" Kana said "don't worry I'll talk to them Kana you just take a rest here Travis take care of Kana" "ok" Kana said "ok dad" Travis added Mr. Eichi went to Kana's house so he can talk to them about Kana and Travis "good morning Mr. Eichi" Jiru said "good morning" Eichi replied "please come in" Erika said "thank you" Eichi replied they went to the living room and they seat at the sofa "what brings you here Mr. Eichi?" Jiru asked "I came here to talk about my son and your daughter's wedding" Eichi replied "but Kana is engaged to Taro but she said that she is also engaged to Travis and you want your son to marry our daughter?" Erika said "we cant allow it Mr. Eichi" Jiru added "but…" Eichi said "we are sorry Mr. Eichi but your son and our daughter will never be married" Jiru said "do you know who is my son?" Eichi asked "no we don't know him" Erika said "his name is Travis, Travis Shinohara whom your daughter love is my son" Eichi said both Jiru and Erika was shocked they don't even suspect that Travis is the son of the most powerful man in they country they thought that Kana and Travis must be married as soon as possible because when they are married to each other they can now pay their dept but "we are now giving our consent about the wedding of Travis and Kana Mr. Eichi" Jiru said "if you agree that my son and your daughter's wedding is all about money than your daughter will never be happy on her wedding day" Eichi said "what do you mean Mr. Eichi?" Jiru said "you must give your consent to your daughter with all your heart not because your daughter will marry my son" Eichi said both mother and father of Kana was silent thinking after a few minutes "ok Mr. Eichi we give our consent to our daughter with all of our hearts" Jiru said "very well then please come to my parents house tonight" Eichi said "ok" Erika replied that night "Travis" Erika said "what is it?" Travis replied "will you promise us that you will never hurt Kana?" Erika asked "don't worry I wont" Travis replied "promise?" Jiru asked "promise" Travis replied "very well than we give our consent to you Travis and Kana about your wedding" Jiru said "so when is the wedding?" Erika asked "next month mother" Kana replied "very well then the wedding is final the wedding will be next month on its first Sunday" Eichi said they celebrate all night about the wedding of Travis and Kana next month they party from night till dawn_

_Chapter 8: The wedding _

_At last the long wait has ended the most awaited day of Kana and Travis arrived their wedding day all of them was excited about the wedding the town's people was invited to their wedding its 9 o'clock in the morning the people was getting more and more excited as the time pass by the wedding is in 10 o'clock in the morning "Travis hurry up!" Eichi said "dad its nine in the morning the wedding will took of on ten o'clock" Travis replied "I know that but being a groom you must be the first one to arrive at the church" Eichi said "ok dad coming" Travis replied meanwhile "Kana" Erika said "what is it mother?" Kana replied "you look so gorgeous on your wedding dress putting plain white dress on you look like an angel or goddess" Erika said "thank you mother for all the things that you've done to me" Kana replied "that's nothing Kana" Erika replied an hour pass the wedding ceremony has begun Kana was walking on the isle wearing the wedding dress of her mother she was covered all white while Travis wait till the hands of her bride give by her father Travis was wearing a white Chinese tuxedo at last Kana and her father arrive in front of him and give Kana's hand to him which he accepted and the both of them walk till their reach the altar of the church "before we begin is there someone who doesn't want to continue this wedding ceremony you can speak now or remain your silence forever" the priest said after a minute no one stop the wedding ceremony the ceremony starts and at last the wearing of wedding ring "I Travis Shinohara will love you Kana for the rest of my life please wear this ring as a symbol of our love" Travis said "I Kana Yamazaki will love you Travis Shinohara for the rest of my life please wear this ring as a symbol of our love" Kana replied and the exchange of vows "do you Travis Shinohara will love Kana Yamazaki through sickness and in health for better and for worst till death do you part?" the priest asked "I do father" Travis replied "do you Kana Yamazaki will love Travis Shinohara through sickness and in heath through better and for worst till death do you part?" the priest asked " I do father" Kana replied "and now I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride" the priest said Travis kissed Kana on her lips and after the ceremony they went to the restaurant to eat and after a few months Kana labored and after she labored a very beautiful baby girl came out from her mother's womb and begin her life here on earth and they name her Aya Shinohara and they live happily ever after _

_ The End._

_Special Thanks to Ms. Clarice Ureta because this story was inspired by her story entitled "Memories of the black wings" _

_This story was a composition of Mr. John Dave Sta Ana this story was a copy righted a copy of this story w/o the authors consent is prohibited and shall be punished by law_


End file.
